This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to compound archery bows. Compound bows typically use rotating cam assemblies, a bowstring and at least one cable. As the bow is drawn, the cam assemblies rotate, feed out bowstring and take up cable. As the cable(s) are taken up, limbs of the bow flex as the cam assemblies are pulled closer together.
As the bow is drawn, multiple factors contribute to movement of the nocking point. Limb flexure and related movement of the center-of-rotation of the cam assemblies provides for some of the nocking point displacement, and the unspooling/feeding-out of bowstring from the rotating cam assemblies provides for some of the nocking point displacement.
Prior art compound bows often included relatively small rotating cam assemblies that feed out small amounts of bowstring. A relatively large amount of the nocking point movement results from limb flexure; however, large changes in bow geometry during draw may not be desirable.
There remains a need for novel compound bow designs that increase efficiency and longevity of the compound bows.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.